


McCoy the real demon(is he?)

by alexei_1028ale



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Demon McCoy, M/M, is he?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexei_1028ale/pseuds/alexei_1028ale
Summary: （没有summary）恶魔梗。蠢（主要是因为我蠢）
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 6





	McCoy the real demon(is he?)

“我还以为瓦肯人不相信召唤恶魔。”棕发男人靠在实验室的门框上，挑着眉毛，好奇地打量着Spock。  
“……很有趣。”Spock说。  
恶魔把眉毛挑出一个更夸张的幅度，“召唤我是你的实验的一部分吗？”  
Spock没有停下记录。“预料之外的一部分。你的存在是不合逻辑的。”  
“哦，逻辑。”  
很奇怪。Spock想。眼前的人是个恶魔。但是他漫步走向Spock的工作台，停在离他肩膀十厘米远的地方，面无表情，没有把手掐上他的脖子或是说出咒语，而是弯下身子，严肃地看着他PADD上的记录，以及那个灰色的金属立方体。恶魔身上有酒精和烟的味道，还有牛奶的味道，很淡。Spock停笔，扭过头去，对上了一双蓝眼睛。即使是对于一位恶魔，这样的蓝色也美得过于不真实了。  
“怎么了？”恶魔直起身子，不耐烦地插着腰，看着Spock说。  
“你看上去不像是个恶魔。”  
哪有恶魔会穿着一身白色礼服？系着领结的白衬衫整齐平坦，金色的袖扣闪着光。说真的，去掉那条披在肩上的黑色斗篷，眼前的恶魔看上去更像是个……天使。  
“因为我没有大大的黑色翅膀吗？别失望。抛掉你的刻板印象，尖耳朵小精灵。”  
显而易见Spock不是精灵。Spock只是个星舰上勤勤恳恳的科学官，在研究未知文明载体的时候出了个并不值得感到羞耻的意外。于是他低下头，继续在PADD上做记录。他失败了。恶魔只挥了挥手，Spock的PADD就消失不见。“你怎么做到的？”Spock问。  
“这不重要，重要的是，你召唤了我，你该做点什么。”他说，满不在意地绕着Spock走来走去。  
逻辑——很遗憾——无法给Spock一个答案。恶魔的蓝眼睛盯得Spock有些紧张，让他不由自主地去屏住呼吸。Spock不得不移开目光，看着手上的金属方块说：“或许你愿意告诉我，我该做什么。”  
“你可以问我五个问题，任何问题。我会尽量给你解答。没错，我也不是万能的。”恶魔耸耸肩，从Spock手中抓过金属方块，旋转着向上抛起再接住，握进手心。“然后，我会把它带走。”  
尽管那是重要的考察的实物资料，但Spock并不愿意忤逆这位恶魔的命令。他没有尝试去抢。“我的PADD在哪里？”Spock问。  
“另一个宇宙。”恶魔看着Spock瓦肯面具都难以掩饰的惊讶，转过头笑了。“开玩笑，我只是把它转移到了隔壁房间——不，现在别去拿。”  
重新坐回桌子边，Spock用了一阵子才想出第二个问题。而恶魔斜坐在桌子上，一条腿架着，另一条悬在半空中晃来晃去。他正对着Spock，注意力却全在他面前和实验室角落的瓶瓶罐罐上，很耐心地等着。于是Spock也耐心的用余光看着他。“当恶魔是什么感觉？”一会后他问道。  
“很无聊，”他说，蓝眼睛继续在实验室里的各种仪器上游离，最后回到Spock身上，“无非就是，到处跑来跑去，以及打赌。”  
“打赌？”  
“是的，没人召唤的时候非常、非常无聊，我们就一起打赌，有时候，也会和天使一起打赌。”  
恶魔和天使打赌。Spock相信，这是银河系任何一个种族都闻所未闻的事情。他继续问了下去。“如果输了会怎样？”  
“哦，甜心。”恶魔耸耸肩，“我们是不会在乎输赢的。说到底，它带不走任何东西。”  
这时Spock才想起一件无比重要的事：五个问题之后，他会被带走什么东西。恶魔温润的地球南方口音让Spock感到熟悉又陌生。哪怕是记忆深处，在他曾读到过的数不清的古老地球书籍的记录上的故事里，也从没有过对此的解释。现在，就连那些方案是否适用，Spock无法做出肯定的回答。坦白而言，即使在瓦肯逻辑下，Spock也完全被“搞糊涂了”，从恶魔出现的那一瞬间，就有一些超出寻常的东西在这件实验室中蔓延，并且随着时间越长越高。这东西像藤蔓一样缠住了他，是幻象还是魔法？一切都模糊着飘忽不定。只有一件事能解释这一切——Spock被眼前的恶魔深深地吸引住了，并且他自己对此深信不疑。良久Spock才听见从自己喉咙里发出的一串声音，那其中带着的恐惧把他自己都吓了一跳。“那么，解决我的问题，你会带走什么——作为交易？”  
恶魔眯了眯蓝眼睛，从桌上跳下，走到Spock身旁。太近了。近到他能清晰地闻到那阵藏在硝烟下的牛奶味。Spock不敢动，抬头看着恶魔。“是否需要我卖出我的的灵魂？”  
“其实这从来没有过明文规定，”他说，“我只会要一些微不足道的东西，鉴于你目前只是问了些微不足道的东西。”  
可Spock问出的最后一个问题不那么微不足道。“我能许愿吗？”  
恶魔哼了几下，“这不是我的工作——但或许你可以说说看。你的愿望是什么？”  
Spock仰头看着恶魔的蓝眼睛，半张着嘴却说不出话。“你的愿望是什么？有一艘自己的星舰？统治星联邦？别担心我做不到。”恶魔笑着对他说，手指在空中划出一些闪着光的符号，笔画的末尾像金粉一样飞散开，消失在空气里。Spock看得入迷，但现在他无暇研究魔法的科学原理，于是他只是简单地说：“我希望你能把方块留下。”  
“你唯独挑了一件我做不到的事。”恶魔看上去有些生气。他直起身子，同时示意Spock也站起来，Spock毫不犹豫地照做。“现在，无论你的灵魂有没有准备好，我得动手了。”  
一切发生得很快——他扔开斗篷，上前一步，双手扶住Spock的肩膀。Spock惊讶地发现，恶魔比自己稍稍矮那么一点点，因为他垫起了脚才吻住了自己。和所有记录中的都截然不同，紧贴着自己的身体是温暖的。有些东西很快地蔓延开来，像某种彩色烟雾包裹着他。Spock听到自己血管里绿色的跳动的声音，脑海中一片空白。他本以为自己会被浓重的硝烟味和酒味呛得咳嗽，但恶魔尝起来像掺了蜂蜜的热牛奶。片刻之后，恶魔松开了他。  
“我听到了。你不想我走了，对吗，Spock？”他离他还是很近，除了那对半尺远外清澈、漂亮的蓝眼睛，Spock很难对焦在其他任何东西上。“你怎么知道我的名字？”他问。  
“我当然知道，你自己告诉我的。就在刚才。”恶魔拍了拍Spock的肩膀，“既然这样，你可以叫我Leonard。”  
“……Leonard。”Spock让这串字母从舌尖跳起，再降落在嘴边。Leonard眨了眨眼，后退一步，重新披上他的斗篷。他挥挥手。“好了，我该回去了。”  
“你真的是个恶魔吗，Leonard？”Spock叫住了他。  
“没有更多解答的机会了，亲爱的。”Leonard转过半个身子，朝着Spock摇摇手指，“不过，相信我，你自己会弄明白这个问题的。当然，你也会再次找到我的。”  
这就是告别了。甚至都没有什么眩光的戏法，一转眼，他就消失了。Spock重新在桌子前坐下。他这才发现，原来摆着金属方块的操作台上，一根白色的羽毛安静地躺着，似乎在等待被他拾起、收进宿舍房间抽屉的最深处。


End file.
